There are conventionally known electronic devices that have a function of switching the language of screen display (for example, English, French, German, Chinese, and Japanese). Examples of electronic devices that have a language switching function include reproduction devices that reproduce video, recording/reproduction devices that record and reproduce video, and television receivers.
In an electronic device that has a function of switching the language of screen display, if an erroneous setting is made during the setting of the language, a situation (first situation) may arise where the user does not understand the screen display. When a person different from the person who set the language uses the electronic device, a situation (second situation) may arise where the user does not understand the screen display.
A technique to cope with such situations is disclosed in Patent Document 1 listed below. With the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, when the language specified as the OSD (on-screen display) language is changed, a screen for accepting information specifying an OSD language is displayed in both the language identified by first information which is the latest specification information and the language identified by second information which is the previous specification information.
With the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, even when the OSD language is changed to a language that the user does not understand, the user can refer to the screen for specifying an OSD language that is displayed in the language before the change. This permits the user to set the right OSD language.